Is there still Hope?
by chosen-one91
Summary: Buffy and Angel have been apart for years, they have experienced different situations. Can one event change everything for them? PLease R&R BANGEL slightly AU
1. Changes

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing (i wish i did)

Spoilers: I don't think so  
Pairings: Buffy and Angel...ofcourse is there any beter kind?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy it. I know this was probably written before, like similary in the sence of that the plot might be the same, but please give me a chance. I promise you all Buffy and Angel LOVERS that there will be some NC-17 involved so don't get bord so soon. Its my second fic so don't be TOO harsh.

Summary: basically this fic is about buffy and angel's relationship coming to a hault (break) because of some "FACTS" that buffy heard in Rome, so she comes to L.A to confront Angel about it...(things turn heated )

IN ROME  
In Buffy's hotel room

As Buffy was packing both Dawns and her bag to head back to Sunnydale to deal with the "Big Bad" that Giles had metioned earlier before, someone came bursting through the door.

"Oh my god B, I love this city!" Faith said excitedly

Faith had been invited to come to Rome with Buffy and Dawn on vacation. At first she didn't want to because she thought it would be a whole family thing between Buffy and her sister so she didn't want to intervin. But it turns out, to Faith's delight that Buffy considered her family "Sister Slayer" as they might put it.

"Faith I'm glad your enjoying yourself on your last two days of Rome" buffy said gigling as she watched faith almost collaps with joy and not to mention the excess alcohol she had just endured, so that might have been added with the 'joy' she was expiriencing.

The girls had two more nights to enjoy the much delightness that was Rome, so the ONLY way the Summer chicks would spend it would be with A LOT of shopping. Now faith wasn't a big shopper like buffy was, but she wasn't going to miss out on a shopping spree that only lasted one day, because she knew that when she goes back home she's gonna have to be 'Slayer' again, so she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could.

"So what store will we hit first" asked Dawn

"I don't know which one to choose...uurgghh, you choose there are so many" Buffy said with a confusion.

MeanWhile in L.A.

"Ahhhhh" Angel said while falling on the floor from the pain that he was just expiriencing.

"Angel, man are you alright?" ask Gunn trying to help Angel up off the floor into the nearest chair.

They were in the building of Wolfram and Hart, that now Angel was running.  
As everyone (Wesley, Cordy, and Fred) heard the scream that Angel had let out, they ran towards his office.

"Oh my god, Angel are you ok?" Wesley said with a frantic look in his eyes

"Yeah, but...Im..." Angel said putting both hands on his chest, looking up and down at himself then at everbody else.

"Alive" everyone else said at the same time with much confusion.

Angel turned around and started looking for the nearest mirror he could find, then realize that he wouldn't have one because he had said before that since he casted no reflection that he didnt want to be reminded of it. He looked at Cordelia and with just looking at her she realize that he was asking if she had a mirror, she did. She handed him the compact that was in her purse, he slowly opened it and little by little he saw himself.

"Oh man this is amazing, man Angel your...human, you...human" gunn said still surprised

"Yeah but, why?" Fred said with her southern accent

"I don't...Wesley?"

He was surprised to see Angel like this, he had never imagine him being a human, I mean he had hoped that soon one day...wait.  
Wesley was stoped from his trail of thoughts when a word came to mind that might as well be the answer to this "problem"

"Shanshu" Wesley murmmured

"What? speak up Wes, we can't hear you" said Cordy

But Angel had heard what he said, he turned around and walked towards his window, you could see the entire city from where he stood. All he saw was his reflection, himself, he was seeing himself for the first time in a VERY long time.

"Shanshu" Wesley said higher with a smile forming across his face

"What is that?" asked fred and gunn still confused

"It means angel will die..." cordy was stoped when when fred and gunn heard the word die they emidiatly started asking questions and yelling to find answers.

"It means Angel will live and die as a mortal man" Cordy continued with a little more volume to get they're attention

Gunn and Fred had a gaped look of shock on they're faces, but all as well they were happy for thier friend.

"Wow, angel man what are you gonna do with your new found 'gift' ?" gunn ask

Angel spun around and ran through the doors, leaving everybody else behind.

"Where's the big guy going?" asked Gunn

"To her" said Cordy and Wes

TBC...

I hope ya'll liked my fic, i'll try to update soon enough. Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Meeting

...Continueing...

In Rome

The door opened and the three young women came into their living room, when they opened the door there was somebody sitting in the couch. It took them a about a second to realize that they weren't alone.

"Ugghh, Im so tired" Buffy said droping the bags as soon as the door opened

"I don't know about you, but I think I could another round" Faith said cheery

"WHAT!" the Summer sister's yelled

"Uhem" the man said clearing his throat

The three girls turned around to see him right behind them, how could they not have noticed him I mean look at what he was wearing a bright colored shirt with a brown leather jacket and some black semi-dress pants.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned faith ready to beat the guys butt if necessary

"Doyle" both him and Buffy said

"B, you know this guy?" pointing at the man

"Yeah, I met him when...when i went to L.A to see Angel...3 years ago" Buffy said trying to block out all that had happened between her and Angel. Yes, she did also remember about the day that never was, the Oracles had done something wrong that made her remember EVERYTHING that had happened. Only, she didn't say anything to Angel, she was to upset at his decision all she wanted to do was yell at him for being so unfair in deciding their life.

"Uhem" said Doyle trying to break the silence

"Um, Buffy I think we need to talk...alone" he said looking at the other two girls

"Is everything alright, is Angel...!" Buffy said with such a terror of finding if her lover had died.

"NO, it's not that, god no. We need to talk, but quickly i haven't enough time" he said trying to get her to sit so he could explain himself.

For about the next 20 minutes Doyle was explaining why he was there and why she needed to talk to Angel. He didn't have much time left, the Oracles had only given him so much time to explain a very complicated situation between her and Angel.

"Doyle, I want to be with him..I..I love him, but we just don't belong together. Don't you think that if there was any possible to be together we'd try it? It was meant to be, and I have learned to accept it." she said with tears starting to weld up inside of her

"Buffy, love can con'cur anything and everything you just have to see it to beleive it. You and Angel are destined to be together, you two are to create life and to save humanity. You NEED to talk to him, and find out..." Doyle said after disapearing into nothing

Buffy sat in the chair with tears streaming down her golden face, what was she to do? go run off to L.A. knock on Angels door and wedge herself back in his life? NO, he probably has moved on I mean it has been three years since they last parted.  
Buffy felt a pull inside of her, she felt a tingling sensation running down her spine. That only happend when Angel was around...  
Buffy was cut off of her thoughts as she suddenly decided to go see him

She ran through the hotel doors leaving Faith and Dawn behind without saying where she was going, or she was even goin to return.

"Buffy where are you going!" Dawn yelled after her sister

"Where is she..." dawn turned around to faith to ask

"To him" was the only think Faith said


	3. Shocks

(SORRY i took so long to update its just school projects and family matters have been hectic)

Dis: I own nothing, all joss whedon...lucky bastard...j/k lol

This Part will be sord of a mix between Buffy and Angel, so please be alert at the changes

Angel had to see her, I mean he was human and that meant that they could finally be together without the fear of any curse or them haveing to leave each other again.

Buffy needed to see him, needed to tell him that she still loved him. After what Doyle had just told her, it made Buffy believe that there maybe a chance finally between them.

Angel got in his car as soon as it happened, but he wasn't thinking straight. 'Wait' he said to himself  
'I just can't go back there, I mean yeah I love her but what if she has a life...a...boyfriend?  
NO, Ive gotta do this' He said trying to assure himself again.

' I can't be assuming that she has this or that, she has the right to know even if she is with someone else, I love her.'

Angel set his mind and decided to go, he started the engine of his black convertible car, heading out into the street to go straight to sunnydale, little did he know that she was in Rome heading out to see him.

Buffy was on her way to the airport, she had called them earlier to book her flight to Los Angeles. They had told her that the next flight was in an hour, she was rushing to get there on time she was just a bit late due to the inmense traffic.

Hours later she was on the plane "oh my god, am I actually going to see him again!" Buffy thought as the plane started to get more turbulance.  
She fell asleep with her head leaning againts the small window, she began to dream of how she might see him again after all these years.

"Only 5 more hours till we reach the Los Angeles Airport" said the co-captain over the speaker.

Angel only needed about 2 more hours to reach sunnydale, he would've gotten there earlier but on the way got a flat tire and he didnt have a spare so he had to walk to the nearest town.

Buffy's airplane finally landed, she left Rome in such a hurry that she did not have time to pack anything the only thing she managed to bring with her was her big JUICY COUTOUR purse inside she had money, identification, passport and the usual make-up kit.

She was well on her way to Angel Investigation, it was now 2:30 in the morning.

Angel had arived at Sunnydale and he was pulling in Buffy's drive-way  
Angel got out of his car and sighed "So...here goes nothing" with that being said he walked toward her door, he knocked a few times before someone came running to open the door.  
(Now mind you, its like 3 in the morning. Nobody was up at that time)

"ANGEL!" screamed a very serprised Willow in her pj's

"Uh hey Willow, how are ya?" he said sord of relief that Buffy wasnt the one who answerd

"Oh my god, what are you...uh nevermind I know why. Why dont you come in a have a seat" she said as she gestured for him to the living room.

"Soo...what brings you to see Buffy?" asked a very eager Willow

"How did you know I came to see Buffy and not something or someone else?" Angel said raising an eyebrow

"Well because when your around here its mainly just for her, if not then its about some new catastrafy rising in Sunnydale, and it also ussualy involves Buffy so either way your here to see her."

"Fine you caught me" he said with a chuckle

"So are you gonna tell me why you came to see her or do I have to keep begging?"

"I would rather talk to her first, Im still shaky with what happen" Angel said looking at her so that she would know it wasnt anything against her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Willow asked sounding very worried

"Oh no no no, nothing bad happened. I just..."

With that Angel decided that for him to explain himself he would have to tell her what happend and how.

"Wow, that's great you two can finally be together, oh Im so excited for the both of you" she said with a gaped look of shock on her face, but then soon disapeared to joy and happiness.  
"Would you like some coffee?" asked willow getting up from her seat.

"Thanks, but I really want to talk to Buffy, is she around?"

Willow just looked at him, her smile had faded away.

More chapters will soon come. Please REVIEW it keeps me motivated :-)


	4. Wearabouts

DIS: i own nothing...

AN: _First off i'd like to say im sooo sooo sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update, Ive had the BIGGEST writters block in history...  
I might not update so soon because im going out of the country to visit family and then school is starting up again and i dont know when im going to have some spare time.  
_AN: _Im still gonna be doing the "simultaneous" thing between Buffy and Angel so bear with me... _

By the way in my fic Angel still owns the Hyperion Hotel, and sometimes only he and his "crew" (cordy, wesley, gunn) go their to spend time  
  
Sunnydale 

"So where's Buffy?" Angel asked again

"Uh, well um...you see"

Willow just stared at him, thinking about a way to explain to him all that has happen in the last 4-5 years.  
So she began to tell him everything, excluding the more "personal" things that happen, which she thought Buffy should tell him.

"She told me that she felt stuck, she said that living in Sunnydale was just too much to deal with considering all the memories that lay away in these walls" Willow said repeating exactly what Buffy had told the night before she left for Rome.

Angel had no idea all the things that had happen to Buffy, I mean he always knew that she was the slayer and that evil would always be after her. But never did he imagine such horrid things to happen. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't there to help, to protect Buffy. 'But that's all gonna change now' he thought as he began to think of what to do next.

"When will she be back"

"Well she never told when she might be coming back, or...or if she ever will" she said while bowing her head

"oh" was all that he could say

Los Angeles 

"Hyperion Hotel" said the tired looking man, bringing the car to a complete stop.

Buffy paid the taxi man and got out the car, she instinctly looked up to see the huge building. She started at the stairs and before opening it she paused "come on your already here there's no point in turning back now, just get it over with" she let out a heavy breathe and reached to open the door. As she touched and held the door she felt a cool sence wash over her, she shook it off and went in.

She looked around and didn't find anybody. The lights were on and door was open so there had to be someone there.  
She checked what she asumed to be Angels' office, she wandered about and still didn't find anybody.

She then had the urge to pee, 'great now where's the bathroom'. As she when upstairs in search for a bathroom, surprisingly enough Cordelia enterd the hotel herself.  
She was looking through her favorite fashion magazine, and obviously did not see the faint shadow walk up the top of the stairs.

(A while later, Wesley comes in. They are both at the desk, Cordy with her magazine and him with his books)

"Wesley why do you think these girls are models? I mean, Im soo much more beautiful than this anorexic bimbo" she stated pointing to the girl she was refering to on the magazine.

"Well um, yes y-you are more beautiful. But uh...Buffy?" Wesley was looking at the stairs, and there he had seen the slayer.

"What! NO Im talking about me here. Why did you say..." She turned around to see what was getting his attention. She too saw her.

"Hi" Buffy said as she walked down the stairs

"Well well look what the cat draged in" shot Cordelia

"Its good to see you too Cordelia"

"Um well, hello Buffy" Wesley stated, still shocked to see her here. In LA. Alone. Without Angel.

"Hey Wesley how ya been?" she went to give him a hug

"If you don't mind me asking you, what are you doing in Los Angeles?"

"What? I can't come by to say hello to my old friends?"

"Well considering that you never acctually stoped by years ago..." Cordelia said

"Well Im sorry about that, Im acctually here to see Angel. Do you know where he is?"

Wesley turned to look at Cordy. He was thinking about what to say to the young blond. He decided that he wouldn't tell her about the shanshu because he thinks that Angel should tell, knowing that it meant a lot for the both of them.

"Well, yesturday he took off to come see you and w-we haven't seen or heard from him since" Wesley informed

Buffy just stared at him. 'Angel went to go see me? Oh wait! Im not in Sunnydale, I wasn't in Sunnydale...'

"Buffy?"

'Uh, hey Wesley can I borrow your car?" Buffy said with a million thoughts going through her head

"Y-yes ofcourse" he said while handing his keys to her

With the keys soon in her hands she litterally ran out of the hotel, she got in the car and sped off to go to Sunnydale.  
She didn't even hear Wesley tell her that the car needed some gas.  
Knowing he had to get ahold of Angel, he called his cell Phone and told him that Buffy was in Los Angeles. Just like Buffy, as soon as he said thos words Angel hung up the phone and left.

Sunnydale  
  
_Ring Ring Ring... _

"Hello" Angel said

_"Angel, this is Wesley. I want to let you know that Buffy was here in the hotel. I don't think she knows about the shanshu but she seemed to have something on her mind, she said she needed to see you..." _

Angel quickly hung up the phone and told Willow that he had to leave right at the very moment and that he was glad to see her again after all this time. He promised to tell her everything as soon as he could. With that being said they hugged and he left the house.

(The time that it takes to go from LA. to Sunnydale was about 3-4 hours.)

Buffy was on the road and heading to the direction that Angel was leaving. Neither knew that they were going to see each other, for all she knew he was in Sunnydale waiting for her. And he thinks that Buffy was in the hotel waiting for him.

_  
Again im very sorry for the delay, i know this chapter is sucky but its just a "hang in there" type of thing...lol  
I will hopefully post a new chapter by the end of this week. PLease Review and tell me what u think _


End file.
